Cana Alberona/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan One day at Fairy Academy, Cana, one of the academy's students, offers to take Lucy out for a drink, much to her surprise that a high school student would go out drinking.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 10 Natsu and the Dragon Egg Cana reminds Gray that he has once again stripped off his shirtFairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 4 and later on notices Elfman's jealousy of his sister's ability to use Take Over Magic to transform her whole body.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 9 The next day, when Natsu demands to know where his egg went, Cana vehemently denies that she stole the egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 15 Later, Cana looks on as Happy hatches from his egg, and celebrates with the Guild as Reedus creates a portrait of the event.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 21-22 Welcome to Fairy Fountain Cana, along with many other guild members of Fairy Tail decides to spend some time at the Fairy Fountain, where she is seen lounging around the pool with Levy, enjoying a drink.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 10 The Day of the Fateful Encounter Cana, who has been drinking as usual, is complaining to Lucy about her desire for a man, this subject makes Lucy uncomfortable, because as Cana predicts, she has never had a boyfriend. Cana announces this to the guild and then tells Lucy that later that day she will have a fateful encounter.Fairy Tail Omake: The Day of the Fateful Encounter, Pages 2-3 Later at the end of the day, she consoles Lucy's would be boyfriend.Fairy Tail Omake: The Day of the Fateful Encounter, Page 10 Rainbow Sakura Cana along with every other member of Fairy Tail, except for Lucy, goes cherry blossom watching.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 2 Whose Clothes Are These? Cana, after watching other members of the guild exchange clothes, expresses her wishes to try on Erza's armor, a wish that is later granted when she is given the Heart Kreuz Armor during an exchange.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Pages 4-5 Fairies' Penalty Game After winning the Fairies punishment game, Cana receives Wendy as her subject for the day.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 7 For her first task, Cana makes Wendy try on a multitude of outfits, from casual wear to garment inappropriate for a child.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 15-16 Cana then takes Wendy to an orphanage, where a group of children all clamor around her, wishing to talk to her about her exploits at the Grand Magic Games. At the end of the day, Cana takes Wendy to sit under a tree and watch the sun set and as the day ended Cana told Wendy about how when she was younger the orphanage took her in for a while. Cana also tells Wendy about how she felt that Wendy needed to talk to people her own age and that the orphanage kids needed an inspiration from their generation, which Cana thought could be Wendy. The two continue to talk until they fall asleep under a tree.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 18-25 OVAs Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Lucy transfers to Fairy Academy, where Cana also goes. During lunch, Cana gets scolded by Carla because her skirt is too long and the top half of her shirt is unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage, and afterwards meets up with the others girls to tell them about Courage Academy. After school, Cana makes plans to go and drink with Makarov, Wakaba, and Macao. The next day, Fairy Academy is challenged to a fight by Courage Academy, and Cana watches as a group of Courage students shows up to battle them, the group using Mirajane as a hostage. Courage Academy is then defeated by Natsu, Gray, and Erza, and the next day, Cana, along with the rest of the students, listens to the Principal's speech.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Cana and her younger self appear in the third OVA, Memory Days. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy are sent to the past by the Memory Days Book. In the past, Lucy sees a young Cana beating Levy in a game with the help of her Magic and subsequently playing with Elfman.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land At Ryuzetsu Land, Cana -in her underwear- states she wanted to wear her swimsuit, while Wakaba and Macao point out her regular out fit is already a swimsuit. Later, Cana has fun playing around with the members of Quatro Cerberus, while Rocker asks if she's in her underwear, to which she replies that it's a swimsuit. Later, after Natsu has destroyed the resort, Cana, along with the Quatro Cerberus members, lays unconscious in the remains of the resort.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Cana appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Magic Card-Bakuen:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Magic Card-Shourai:' Cost 1 MP, Cana must be at Level 18 to purchase it in the shop. *'Magic Card-Hyouchiyuu:' Cost 2 MP, Cana must be at Level 25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Magic Card-Fuujin:' Cost 4 MP, Cana must be at Level 30 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Cana Alberona is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Cana Alberona is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Cana Alberona possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail Zeref's Awakening Cana is a playable character in the video-game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. She can be unlocked at the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc. She uses the following spells: *'Magic Card:' Cost 20 VP, she has this spell from the beginning. *'Explosion Cards:' Cost 40 VP, she has this spell from the beginning. *'Thunderbolt's Fate:' Cost 40 VP, she must buy this spell in the shop. *'Icicle:' Cost 40 VP, she must buy this spell in the shop. *'Wind Edge:' Cost 40 VP, she must buy this spell in the shop. *'The Prayer's Fountain:' Cost 80 VP, she must buy this spell in the shop. *'Fairy Glitter:' Cost 120 VP, she must buy this spell in the shop. References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media